


Flowers of the Lungs and Butt

by ChrissyForestCat, Galacics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, POV Victor, POV Victor Nikiforov, ass jokes, crack hanahaki disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyForestCat/pseuds/ChrissyForestCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Victor is dying and needs his soulmate to cure him. He’s just… a touch mislead on how that cure works.





	Flowers of the Lungs and Butt

Victor could not believe there was an angel in front of him. This blessing of a brunette with thicc thighs for dayz.. All he wanted to do was take his blessing to his room for the legendary Succ.

 

“Victoooouuuurrr, carry me,” the man whined into Victor’s neck, unhappy to be jostled in his current “drunk-beyond-the-void” state. 

 

“Yuuri, I have to put you down unless you want a one way ticket to my bed,” Victor whispers in his ear with a gravelly quality to his voice, sneaking a grab of that ass that can quench the thirst of an army of homosexuals for days.

 

“Vicouur’s bed? That sounds so soft right now,” Yuuri said softly, leaning back and almost falling out of Victor’s hold.

 

“Well, let's go my princess.” Victor whispered using that same deep gravely voice while dragging Yuuri out of the banquet hall. Victor was able to trip Yuri the famous “Russian (Fairy) Punk” over on his way out, so he would land on top of Sala a female skater with an overprotective brother. He would not say that Yuri grabbing the girl’s chest as he fell trying to right himself as part of the plan.

 

“Victor I will NOT hesitate to post pictures from tonight!” screamed the angery Russian child, when he locked eyes with Yuuri.

 

“Oh! He’s that famous idol.. Umm Blond Takao yes, please don’t post pictures of me tonight.” Yuuri asked and yelled at him with a face filled with cuteness that no one could say no to.

 

Victor was just happy to get going out of the room and heading to private fun times with his Blessing. When he caught sight of the elevator he naturo runned - while somehow still holding Yuuri - towards it and got in, while furiously pushing the close doors button.

 

They made it to the 19th floor but paused outside of Victor’s room. Victor had to struggle to get the key card out of his pocket; which was not an easy task as his dick was tightening his pants so much his wallet couldn’t fit through the already incredibly small pocket.

 

THe first thing he did was throw Yuuri on his bed then flipped him over so he was ready for doggy style.

 

“Wow Victooorruu, your bed is so soft.” Yuuri muttered, more to himself as he cuddled deeper into the bed. This, however, caused him to rise his heavenly butt further into the air and almost hitting Victor in the face as he bent down to get a closer look.

 

Victor could not wait anymore and ripped off the only clothing blocking him from the treasure that the male skaters privately called the Lost Treasure of Japan. What Victor saw afterwards left him shook.

 

“Victor, it got cold, My booty feels cold.” Yuuri complained when the cold air of the room started to hit his bare assets. 

 

Victor’s breath caught, eyes locking onto the tattoo crowning Yuuri’s left butt cheek. The soulmark was in the shape of a flower crown, but the flowers sparkled as crystals of ice would. Victor knew it was a flower crown of snowflakes, even with just a small glance, as this was the very same mark that is on Victor inner arm. Also known as the death eater arm from Harry Potter, his favorite series. He always felt it foretold good things to come of his soulmate..

 

While in his daze Celestino knocked down the door from its hinges holding Yuuri’s clothes with a red faced Yakov behind him.

 

“Step away from the fuckable Japanese skater, that cock better be flaccid.” Celestino yelled as he went over to Yuuri and started to redress him and lead him out the room.

 

“Victor! What were you thinking? Wait! You weren’t. You are the Fucking GPF Champion, you need to set a better example for the other skaters……” Yakov yelled and ranted at Victor, ignoring how Victor began tuning him out.

 

_ Crash. _

 

Victor startled out of his crush-induced memory, glancing to his pet licking at the mess of alcohol he’d knocked to the floor. “Hey! That’s master’s forget his problems juice, not yours!” He shooed Makkachin away from the mess, remembering to pet away the scolding. His best friend couldn’t think he was angry with him, he’d already lost the love of his dick.

 

Scrubbing at the floor let him get lost in his thoughts again, thinking of the supple ass that he’d nearly feasted on. He knew he could get it again, he just had to get Yuuri to notice him somehow.

  
Which was fucked up. Wasn’t he the senpai here?

 

He felt the burning in the back of his throat begin, and he sighed, reaching a finger to swipe at the alcohol on the ground and licked it off his finger. At least it was a better burn than the one that made him cough up- 

 

He choked, spitting up a few blue rose petals and pushing himself up to move back to his laptop. As soon as he sat back to his computer he continued his research on whatever was up with this throat condition.

 

After two minutes had passed he had accidently clicked on the 20th google “O” and was led to a what look like a credible site with the man running the page going by Doctor Mario Mario. He soon learned that he had the rare sexual hanahaki disease and the only way to save him was to put his dick into his soulmate’s pussy. 

 

Victor knew that his love was male and that the Doctor Mario Mario added a footnote that male pussy aka the asshole also worked. With that information Victor started to plan his trip to Japan to fuck the disease out of himself and finally taste that sweet, sweet ass. 

 

Clicking the first flight available he started to pack his essentials, which happened to include a stone statue. While doing so he got a call from his Russian Skate Fam on Skype. Victor believed that Skype was the superior calling system for large groups so they were stuck using the outdated system.

 

“Victor what are you doing?” Georgi asked from his mountain of tissues and ice cream. A side-effect from his now months old break-up.

 

“My old and dear friend, I’m dying and the only way to save me is for me the stick my dick in the one and only angel of butts.” Victor told him as he finished packing his third bag and fourth box. He could be a fast packer when he desired to do so.

 

“You mean Yuuri Katsuki… Where did you even get this idea… you know what? Try it out, I bet that it’s the easiest method…. However, you can not let him know you have the disease, because if he knows and you stick your dick in him you will not be cured.” Yuri told him, starting to want him to drop the idea but like the brat/troll he is decided to mess with him as he knew there was a far easier way to cure him.

 

“Victor do you have the ultra rare Sexual Hanahaki Disease!” Mila yelled out when she’d connected the dots.

 

“Yes, and I must be cured or I will die from a dry dick.” Victor told her, packing the last bag.

 

“Victor, you don't have to do that. You just need to give him a kiss on the lips.” Mila tried to tell him but Victor just dismissed the idea of a kiss saving the day. He knew it was the dick that saved the day. His dick told him so. He turned off his computer and walked out with his luggage, now on his journey to fuck town- er, Hasetsu, Japan.

 

After the twelve almost fifteen hour flight, Victor had finally made it to the home of the prime booty. Deciding to sign into his room at his dick’s new playmate families’ inn, he went to enjoy the hot spring to come up with a game plan to bed his savior. He did not have to wait for long as his savior had come running into his public bath time with the speed that he intended to fuck him with.

 

‘It's fuck time’ Victor thought as he stood up from his place in the bath to show off all his naked glory to entice his love to get down and dirty. 

 

Starting to get lost in his brain, dreaming of how the man will sound and look while being fucked, and if the taste of the prime booty will be sweet or tangy - he did not realize that Yuuri’s silence was not of pure awe of his giant dick but of the shock of having Victor in his family home.

 

What felt like the moment when your parents catch you masturbating in your room passed by, and Yuuri ran right out of the bath screaming. Victor was left confused while his dick died a little bit. He did too. With this disease, he dies alongside his dick.

 

Later that night he tried to get in Yuuri’s room but his booty rejected him and locked him out.. He heard the five locks and knew he was not getting the booty tonight. So he decided to cry himself to sleep, believing that tomorrow night he will get the ass he craves.

 

However it seems that fate was being a bitch to Victor and each and every night the locks will be heard and he was denied each and every time. He was slowly getting worried as he had no idea how long he could hold out. He decided to look up how much time he will have and found he has little over seven months left.

 

This will be easy, he can get the ass of a lifetime in seven months. Yuuri wont keep him locked out for that long. Right?

 

Victor is no longer sure, as he is now watching Yuuri take the ice for his Free Skate in the Cup of China. He did a fuck up and perhaps telling someone he would kiss and leave them to calm down was not the best idea he had since he decided to bleach his hair with Chris five years ago.

 

How is he going to do this, he doesn't want to be dead, and he wants to watch Yuuri grow. What once has started as just a way to get that sweet ass has turned into a love sitcom he wants to be on forever. 

 

Wow! Yuuri is really doing well on the ice today. Perhaps him yelling out his issues is good, need to file that away. Wait is he doing… oh my god! He is! He did a quad flip! He may have touched down but does this Sugar Dad care nope. I’m going to run and hug him. Wait I should give him a kiss instead.

 

So Victor ran towards Yuuri as fast as a #ninja and kissed him in front of millions of people. 

 

Just as in the movie Shrek, Victor felt a feeling warmth go over him and he coughed up one last flower. He realized that his disease was cured and he did not have to fuck Yuuri butt just kiss him on the lips.

 

He still rammed Yuuri hard that night once he won his second place medal. Just had to make sure his disease was cured and all that jazz.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this mess of a story. We have a YOI Discord for all ages if wish to join click the link : https://discord.gg/zTnbUAD 
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
